justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
San Esperitian cuisine
San Esperitian cuisine refers to the popular dishes and drinks of the San Esperitian people in Just Cause. Common sources of food Because San Esperito is located in the Caribbean and is a Spanish-speaking nation, it can be assumed that the local cuisine has a lot in common with the cuisines of other Latin Caribbean countries such as Cuba, the Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico. San Esperitian cuisine seems to rely entirely on local food sources, such as agriculture and fishing. In fact agriculture and fishing are one of San Esperitos top 3 industries. Just about all coastal towns and villages have lots of fishing equipment, such as nets, along the coast. Fishing Trawlers are commonly spotted in all the waters of the nation and even the Triton - patroller, a military patrol ship, seems to be equipped for use as a fishing trawler. In addition to the industrial scale fishing, wooden docks at villages and even some areas in Esperito City have anglers. Similarly, all the inland villages have wheat fields. It's common to hear chickens at villages, so it's reasonable to assume that common dishes include eggs and/or chicken meat. Known dishes and drinks Food at village markets All village markets sell fresh fish and an unknown type of red berries. It's common to hear salesmen at village markets calling for people to buy aguas frescas and cocos frescas. El Presidente soup Even the president himself is a cooking enthusiast, or at least has allowed himself to be used in an advertisement for the "El Presidente soup". The soup is sold in cans and it's some type of a "cream of mushroom" soup. The advertisement poster has a picture of Salvador and a bowl of the soup. The soup is light brown / beige and it has some green stuff in it. The advertisement slogan on the poster is: "Ready to serve!" Quote from the game manual: :"Citizens of San Esperito! It is I, El Presidente. I know that many of you wonder how it is that I can work so hard and still seem so well-rested and at peace. How can I look so devilishly handsome at my age? Do I never stress? Am I never ground down by the millstones of everyday toil? Do I never give into the anger and frustration that comes with great responsibility? Well yes﻿, of course I do. But when I do I always relax with a big bowl of El Presidente Cream-of-mushroom soup. It takes the edge right off and recharges my batteries and enables me to focus even harder on the task at hand! El Presidente! The soup for winners!" Restaurants, bars and cafeterias Not much is known about the type of food served in them, but the restaurants are common in cities. Some of them advertise the word "grill". The most famous Restaurante / Bar is perhaps the one featured in the mission Streets of Fire, where Tom Sheldon has lunch. He boasts that he booked the whole place for only 20 USD. Alcoholism Alcoholism is a major problem in San Esperito. Clearly drunk people are a common site in the cities and even groups of Guerrilla soldiers have to at times be called to order. Mr. Carmona, a high-ranking San Esperito Police Department officer, can't even have an important business meeting with out having to stop for a drink of presumable alcohol. Drunkedness is also abundant at the El Volcan facility, however it would be odd if no alcohol would be sold there. Trivia *See also: Panauan cuisine. Gallery Fishing gear at Mi Colonia.png|Fishing gear and market at Mi Colonia. Mi Colonia dock with anglers.png|Mi Colonia dock with anglers. Red berries at Mi Colonia market.png|Red berries at Mi Colonia market. Wheat field at Los Cayos.png|Wheat field at Los Cayos. JC1 Cefeteria at night.png|A Cefeteria at night. JC1 RESTAURANTE de la motel at Nuevo Estocolmo.png|"RESTAURANTE de la motel" at Nuevo Estocolmo. Nuevo Estocolmo grill.png|A "grill" at Nuevo Estocolmo. Streets of Fire 1.png|Restaurante / Bar in Streets of Fire. Category:Content Category:Objects not related to Sabotage